smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Dawes
Rachel Dawes as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Rachel's personality is either her Nolanverse self or closely associated to that incarnation. Powers and Abilities Rachel has no special abilities aside from an innate sense of justice, a rare thing in Gotham City. Weaknesses Rachel can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human, usually dying the way she did in the Dark Knight, killed in a sadistic trap of the Joker's. History Conner Kent: Haunted Veritas Rachel was a childhood friend of Bruce's and a high school sweetheart until he left for his training to become Batman, falling in love with, and eventually marrying, District Attorney, Harvey Dent. During a fundraiser held by Bruce for Harvey's second election, Rachel was surprised Bruce was late to the party he was hosting. Learning he was working, Rachel pointed out that even Thomas and Martha Wayne would take a break every now and then. Rachel then sarcastically laughed when Bruce Wayne called his status as the biggest celebrity in Gotham sad. After meeting Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and Oliver Queen, Rachel agreed to meet the other party goers, calling herself Harvey's better half. Rachel then met the chairwoman of Wayne Enterprises, Regina Zellerbach, and her husband, Bob. When Regina began preaching, Rachel sympathized with Bob as throughout the election, Harvey has a bad habbit of talking in speeches. When Bob grouched about Gotham, Rachel pointed out that his gripes were why they needed to support honest officials like Harvey, joking that his ability to win people over in fifteen minutes makes for an awkward proposal. When Harvey gets the Zellerbachs' support, Rachel jokes that Harvey was getting better since the talk only took thirteen minutes. After Cobblepot crashed the party, and Harvey forced him off, Rachel was concerned over his fuming state but accepts when he says he's okay. The next afternoon, after a connection between Thomas Wayne and Lionel Luthor was rumored, Rachel insisted on Bruce keeping the blind date to cheer him up, returning from the bathroom just as Bruce arrived with the blind date, Selina Kyle. Rachel explained to Bruce that the two met a few days ago, and she thought the two would hit it off. When the two greeted each other, Rachel asked if they knew each other, accepting when they said "no". Afterwards, Rachel goes with Harvey to get drinks, granting Bruce and Selina some alone time. They then come back as Rachel's happy that they're going to spend some time touring Gotham, restating how she knew they'd hit it off since she found them very much alike. Two-Face Shortly after Harvey's second election, Rachel greeted Bruce at a party Harvey was throwing to celebrate. When visiting reporters, Clark Kent and Lois Lane, asked if Harvey makes a speech out of answering every question, Rachel brushes it off as campaign fever, speaking in speeches up to a week after the election. Rachel then tells Harvey that she has something to tell him, but she's unsure about telling him at the party, groaning when Harvey uses a lucky coin to decide, but she consents to telling Harvey that she's pregnant, having gotten the call from the doctor that morning. When Gordon had to give the two police escort due to Maroni killing his own men to stop the dissolving of his mob, Rachel asked Harvey if it was wise to keep pressing, being given Harvey's lucky two-headed coin for the good luck, which Rachel happily accepts. However, Rachel's driver was a plant by Maroni, being taken to a warehouse that will explode, much to Rachel's distress. Before the building exploded, Robin arrived with Nightwing. Rachel then said that she thinks she's okay. As she rushed out with the heroes, she was knocked forward by the explosion, losing consciousness when she slammed her head on the floor, the combination of stress and bodily damage leading to a miscarriage, on top of Rachel being put into a coma that she might not wake up from. Conner Kent: Detective Two-Face Rachel was a childhood friend of Bruce's and a high school sweetheart until he left for his training to become Batman, falling in love with, and eventually marrying, District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Shortly after Harvey's second election, Rachel greeted Bruce at a party Harvey was throwing to celebrate. When visiting reporters, Clark Kent and Lois Lane, asked if Harvey makes a speech out of answering every question, Rachel brushes it off as campaign fever, speaking in speeches up to a week after the election. Rachel then tells Harvey that she has something to tell him, but she's unsure about telling him at the party, groaning when Harvey uses a lucky coin to decide, but she consents to telling Harvey that she's pregnant, having gotten the call from the doctor that morning. When Gordon had to give the two police escort due to Maroni killing his own men to stop the disolving of his mob, Rachel asked Harvey if it was wise to keep pressing, being given Harvey's lucky two-headed coin for the good luck, which Rachel happily accepts. However, Rachel's driver was a plant by Maroni, being taken to a warehouse that will explode, much to Rachel's distress. Before the building exploded, Robin arrived with Nightwing. Rachel then said that she thinks she's okay. As she rushed out with the heroes, she was knocked forward by the explosion, losing consciosness when she slammed her head on the floor, the combination of stress and bodily damage leading to a miscarriage, on top of Rachel being put into a coma that she might not wake up from. Metropolis: Detective Wayne At a dinner with the Kents, Bruce told them the story of when he was playing with Rachel in the garden as Rachel called finders keepers on an arrowhead shortly before Bruce fell into a well and Rachel ran off to get Thomas, who went to Bruce's aid. Metropolis: Guardian Wayne At a dinner with the Kents, Bruce told them the story of when he was playing with Rachel in the garden as Rachel called finders keepers on an arrowhead shortly before Bruce fell into a well and Rachel ran off to get Thomas, who went to Bruce's aid. Metropolis Wayne At a dinner with the Kents, Bruce told them the story of when he was playing with Rachel in the garden as Rachel called finders keepers on an arrowhead shortly before Bruce fell into a well and Rachel ran off to get Thomas, who went to Bruce's aid. Two-Face Shortly after Two-Face broke out of Extreme Isolation in Arkham Asylum, Bruce had a nightmare about failing to save Harvey that ended with Rachel looking up at Batman from Crime Alley along with Thomas and Martha. Smallville: Wayne Delete After kissing Lana and pulling back, Bruce, disguised as Adam Knight, thought about playing with Rachel shortly before he fell into the cave with her calling founders keepers on the arrowhead she found while Bruce remembered objecting to it as Rachel found it in his garden. Category:Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Season 4 Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Volume 7 Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Volume 8 Category:Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Season 4 Category:Conner Kent: Detective Volume 8 Category:Metropolis: Detective Category:Metropolis: Detective Season 1 Category:Metropolis: Detective Volume 1 Category:Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Season 1 Category:Metropolis: Guardian Volume 1 Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 5 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Dents Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'9"